


***

by madhatter_schwarz



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhatter_schwarz/pseuds/madhatter_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано в рамках флешмоба.<br/>Куросаки Ичиго, Кучики Рукия. Старость.</p>
            </blockquote>





	***

Первую седину в привычном пламени волос он замечает в двадцать шесть, стягивая с лица маску. Если не присматриваться, то ни капли не заметно, но почему-то в этот момент посеребренные виски слишком бросаются в глаза - может, дело в слишком стерильной белизне ординаторской.  
Ичиго усмехается. Надо же, оказывается, спасать людей, не размахивая мечом, намного сложнее. И страшнее.  
\- Поверить не могу, что ты выбрал медицину.  
Даже в гигае Рукия ходит неслышно. Ни капли не изменилась, только волосы стали короче и теперь торчат во все стороны еще сильнее. Ичиго рядом с ней выглядит слишком взрослым, взрослее своих двадцати шести, а ощущает себя на все пятьдесят.  
\- Как тебя пропустили? В отделении нельзя расхаживать без халата и сменки. - Он не оборачивается, смотрит на нее через зеркало, и, наверное, не так надо встречать друга, которого не видел десять лет. Но он не знает, как надо, как правильно говорить и правильно чувствовать, и что изменилось за это время.  
Девушка чуть наклоняет голову к плечу, и Куросаки кажется, что она сейчас вспылит и отвесит ему подзатыльник - должно же быть что-то, что остается в этом мире неизменным? - но Рукия только складывает руки на груди и поджимает губы, и почему-то в этом жесте больше угадывается ее брат.  
\- Я его забрала, - говорит она. - того мальчика. Прямо из операционной. Вы бы ничего не изменили.  
\- Мне плевать, ты это была или нет. Ему было восемь лет, а мудак, сбивший его, притормозил, только чтобы объехать тело! - слишком громко и резко, в голос прорезается обида и бессилие, они сжимают кулаки и серебрятся в волосах. - Ты видела его родителей? Ты видела его мать, старуху тридцати лет? Отца с пустым взглядом мертвеца? - Ичиго по-прежнему не поворачивается, смотрит в зеркало, и слова отлетают от гладкой поверхности и тонут в синих глазах.  
Рукия непривычно долго молчит - набралась за это время терпения? Раньше она не церемонилась. Куросаки передергивает плечами, и сквозь злость и отчаяние пробивается понимание: он не видел ее десять лет, девушку, за которой он пошел в другой мир. Может быть, она была рядом - ему вдруг хочется так думать.  
Беспрерывный писк приборов в ушах вдруг сливается с металлическим лязгом цепных звеньев. Наверное, нужно больше спать.  
\- Ты не спасешь всех, Ичиго. Ты снова на поле боя, и раньше, если ты проигрывал, то проигрывал сильнейшему и с достоинством, а потом вставал и снова дрался. Неужели ты все это растерял? - Кучики делает пару шагов и останавливается, так и не касаясь. Если закрыть глаза, то можно вспомнить то ощущение поддержки, когда знаешь, что твоя спина защищена.  
И он закрывает глаза. Она всегда знала, что нужно сказать.

Исида очень долго и упорно поправляет на нем бабочку, и смотреть на его сосредоточенное лицо было бы забавно, если бы не было так страшно. Он далеко не склонен к панике, но сейчас ему кажется, что за все свои тридцать четыре года жизни он не был так близок к позорному обмороку.  
Друг хлопает его по плечу, и этот жест можно даже принять за поддержку, если пропустить мимо ушей слова:  
\- Куросаки, сделай лицо попроще. Юмико-сан сбежит от тебя в первую же секунду.  
\- Заткнись, - привычно огрызается Ичиго и трет лицо ладонями. Исида понимающе хмыкает и выходит из комнаты - поздороваться с гостями.  
Куросаки всматривается в звездочки под закрытыми веками и пытается услышать хоть что-то, кроме шума собственного сердца в ушах. Благодаря этим усилиям он все-таки слышит, как открывается окно - с той стороны - и оборачивается.  
\- У тебя такое лицо, словно сейчас тебя накроет паническая атака.  
Ничего не меняется: она снова носит детские платьица и предпочитает окна дверям. Легко спрыгивает и подходит так решительно, что не понять - то ли ударит, то ли обнимет. Но Рукия дергает его за лацкан пиджака, заставляя наклониться, и поправляет злосчастную бабочку.  
Ичиго думает снять ее к чертям.  
\- Ты понятия не имеешь, каково это, - вместо приветствия говорит он, глядя куда-то поверх ее плеча.  
\- Почему это? Разве я не могу выйти замуж? - Кучики говорит слишком спокойно, и Куросаки всматривается в ее лицо и думает: а ведь и вправду может, черт возьми. А может уже.  
\- Да кто ж тебя замуж возьмет, такую дуру сумасшедшую?  
\- Ой, заткнись. Не позову тебя на свою свадьбу, придурок.  
Бабочка наверняка уже в идеальном состоянии, но Рукия все равно пытается что-то там сделать. И молчит, даже не смотрит ему в лицо. Ичиго молчит тоже и думает, что вряд ли существует в Обществе душ кандидат в ее мужья, который получит одобрение ее отмороженного братца.  
\- Чего ты боишься?  
\- Что не сделаю ее счастливой.  
У нее такая же тяжелая рука, а ему снова пятнадцать, и они препираются в своей любимой манере. Ее безмолвное мнение на счет его сомнений горит ударом в живот, а на лице отчетливо написано, какой же он дурак.  
\- Я выпрашивала эту увольнительную два месяца. Если это было напрасно и вы не будете жить долго и счастливо, я закопаю тебя под моей любимой сакурой на твоей улице.  
Ичиго совершенно серьезно кивает. 

Рукия, появляющаяся раз в десять лет, есть единственное напоминание о том, что было. Что он сражался, спасал друзей и убивал врагов. Что он жил и умирал.  
Живет ли он сейчас, после всего этого?  
Он не видел девушку с момента своей свадьбы - уже почти семнадцать лет. Иногда он путает ее с медсестрой, такой же маленькой и черноволосой, - зрение порой подводит и дарит ему эту надежду. Чем дольше она не появляется, тем больше он начинает беспокоится, не признаваясь в этом и самому себе. Ведь теперь он простой человек и не знает: вдруг там, в чужом знакомом мире, идет очередная война? Он успокаивает себя только тем, что уверен наверняка - там есть кому ее защитить.  
Каждый раз, когда на его операционном столе умирает человек, ему кажется, что именно она за ним пришла. Умом он понимает, что это почти невозможно - она давно не рядовой шинигами. Но ему спокойнее думать именно так, и он тешит себя этой иллюзией. 

Он жмет сыну руку и обнимает теперь уже свою невестку, слыша, как Юмико тихонько утирает слезы. Жизнь продолжается, хорошая ли, плохая, но он не замкнул ее кольцом на воспоминаниях. Он смотрит на свою семью и не может понять, променял бы он их на ту силу и ту жизнь. А потом спохватывается: почему он думает? Конечно же нет.  
\- О. Ты стал совсем дедулей.  
Она годится ему во внучки, а он все так же хмурится, будто не было той четверти века с последней встречи, и задиристо бросает:  
\- Тебя тут еще не хватало.  
Рукия хмыкает и складывает руки на груди.  
Они молчат. Ичиго догадывается о причине, по которой она здесь, но знать наверняка не хочет, а Рукия смотрит на его семью и улыбается, легко, тихонько, как только она умеет.  
\- Твой сын - твоя точная копия.  
Куросаки многозначительно молчит, и в этом молчании сквозит отцовская гордость. А потом добавляет:  
\- Я сказал ему, что закопаю его под сакурой, если они не будут счастливы.  
Кучики довольно фыркает, а потом вдруг вздыхает. От этого вздоха вырастает стена, он помнит ее как сейчас: Рукия не смотрела ему в глаза и не знала, как сказать, что он теряет силу навсегда. А это значит, что у нее плохие новости, а он прав в своих предположениях.  
\- Не вздыхай, я знаю, зачем ты здесь. - Он берет ее за руку и ведет танцевать, и ее пальцы подрагивают в ладони, как жизнь назад на городском катке. Со стороны они смотрятся довольно забавно, если не сказать странно. - Только, умоляю тебя, не в день свадьбы моего сына. Я же протяну до завтрашнего утра?  
Он просил очень редко, а еще реже - умолял, и Рукия молча кивает, даже не споря. Ей кажется, что сквозь музыку она слышит, как его сердце неровно стучит и спотыкается. Человеческая природа берет свое, даже если когда-то ты носил меч шинигами и маску пустого.  
\- Я приду на рассвете.

\- Редко когда смерть соглашается подождать. Привилегии старому другу.  
Впервые за столько лет он видит ее в форме и не очень понимает, почему духовная сила к нему возвращается. Впрочем, ему не кажется сейчас это важным.  
\- Спасибо. Как думаешь, меня примут в Академию?  
Рукия хмыкает и неожиданно садится рядом с ним прямо на траву.  
\- Зараки и Ренджи уже дерутся, в какой отряд ты пойдешь. Остальные делают ставки.  
Куросаки находит ее руку и сжимает. Редко когда смерть ищешь и ждешь так долго.  
\- Все равно проиграют. Я пойду в тринадцатый.


End file.
